


Parent of a Maou

by WizardsGirl



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby - Character - Freeform, Baby Demons, Burned!Harry, Magic, More tags later, Multi, Violence, ooc, squib!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being severely burned during the First Task, Sirius and Remus spirit Harry away, despite knowing he would lose his magic. Now a squib and on the run with his two Godfathers, Harry finds himself with a new name, living in a new place, and having to deal with a whole new can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Parent of a Maou

 

**Prologue**

 

“C'mon, Pup,” Sirius murmured as he gently lifted the heavily-bandaged teen from the hospital bed, grimacing as the move pulled his own injuries.

“Hurry,” Remus murmured, amber eyes gleaming bright in the dim lighting of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Harry whimpered softly, but otherwise stayed silent, green eyes glassy with pain and potions. Sirius shushed him, despairing at how light his precious little Godson was. So tiny and weak, but strong enough to face down a hundred Dementors for a Godfather he'd thought betrayed his parents not an hour before. Strong enough to meddle with time to save that same man.

Strong enough to face down a dragon at fourteen.

“We're leaving, Pup,” He whispered into one small ear, thankful that the bandages covered the majority of the Dragonfire burns. He would scar, badly for the first decade or so, but creams would help. “I know you'll probably hate me for this,” Sirius murmured as Remus led the way down the dark corridor, shooting portraits with Stunners as he went along. “I know that, I do, but, Pup, this Tournament is _not_ worth your death,” he said fiercely, blue eyes bright and wild. “Your life is more important to me than your Magic... I'm sorry, Pup,” he whispered, and fell silent as he followed Remus out of the castle and onto the grounds. With a flick of his wand, the Werewolf froze the Whomping Willow, and the two of them slipped into the tunnel and off the grounds, disappearing with their precious bundle, leaving behind a very familiar Holly wand.

*******

 

“Easy, Harry!” Sirius cried, as he and Remus struggled to pin the heavily scared teen, who was seizing as the last of his Magic was forcibly drained by the TriWizard Tournament's Contract. Tears streamed down Sirius' face, and Remus wasn't much better, as their own Magic cringed beneath their skin. Harry wailed, uncovered eye wide and unseeing as bloody tears streamed down his cheek and soaked the bandages that covered half of his face.

He'd been like this for the last three hours as his Magic was taken away. The Contract didn't care that he hadn't entered his name, or that he was only that he was being kept from the Tournament. It only cared that his name, written by his own hand, had tied him to it, and that he was now breaking his end of the Contract.

The punishment for such an Oath Breaker was the loss of his Magic, and only the fact that he was underage in the eyes of Magic Itself prevented that punishment from being Death.

Oath Breakers deserved nothing better.

As the final trace of Magic was pulled from Harry's damaged body, the Contract was satisfied. Harry passed out, limp on the bed, and Sirius and Remus slowly relaxed, relieved.

Beneath the bandages that covered the fourteen-year-olds forehead, what was left of his famous scar faded away, until only a this, white line was left, hidden beneath burns and already-scarring wounds.

 

*******

“Japan?” Remus asked, watching Sirius bounce around th apartment like the puppy he still acted like, at times. Harry was sitting next to the Werewolf, leaning against him and absently fiddling with the long, black sleeve-glove that covered the nasty burn scars on it, his facial scars left bare to the open world, though his neck was gently wrapped in bandages. Sirius grinned and bounced over, eyes bright.

“Yes, Japan!” He chirruped happily. “It's perfect! Their Magical community it very strict about what Magic is used for, they promote doing things by hand instead, and Magical Creatures are welcomed no matter the kind, so long as they follow the laws as well! And the educational system is brilliant!”

“And there's also the fact that the Japanese loath Fudge and Dumbledore,” Remus reminded dryly, amber eyes thoughtful as he gently wrapped an arm around Harry's thin shoulders, feeling the boy lean more heavily into him. Sirius bobbed his head rapidly up and down, pointing at the Werewolf enthusiastically.

“There you go!”

“But what about our Hunters?” Harry asked softly; Sirius hesitated. “They have our descriptions.”

“We could use potions or spells,” Sirius suggested uncertainly.

“Those can be detected by Wards, and have to be regularly reapplied,” Remus reminded him gently.

“Muggle means?” Harry asked; Remus again shook his head.

“Again, they have to be regularly reapplied, and besides,” he sighed, “any Auror worth their robes will be able to recognize us, no matter our eye or hair color.” Harry frowned, and the three of them thought on it for several minutes, Sirius pacing steadily faster as he began to chew on his nails.

“What about Blood Adoption?” Remus asked; Harry and Sirius looked at him, eyebrows raised. “If Sirius and I adopted you, our genes would be added to yours, changing your appearance. Your original parents would no longer be James' and Lily, though, and, while you wouldn't get my curse, you would get the stronger senses, strength, and speed. You'll probably inherit something from the Black family as well, who have a rather large amount of Legacy Magics, like Metamorphmagus abilities and the like.” Harry hesitated, confused.

“But,” he whispered softly, confused. “I don't have any magic left?” It ended with a questioning note, an edge of hope curled through; Remus winced and turned his head to press a kiss against the young teens' forehead.

“Legacy Magic's are the only thing Contracts can't take without killing you,” Sirius answered for him, trotting over and taking a seat on Harry's scarred side, wrapping his arm over Remus's. “And Magic never kills anyone under the age of seventeen when dealing with Contract matters. Legacy Magic _is_ our life-force, the thing that keeps us living longer than Muggles, that makes us more immune to their illnesses and diseases, that make our wounds heal faster, our scars fade sooner.” He cupped the scarred side of Harry's face, but the boy didn't flinch like most would have, turning into the touch and nuzzling into the large palm, eyes warm as he looked up at Sirius from behind the thin, silver-rimmed rectangular glasses Remus had bought him while he had been recovering.

“...What were the Potter Legacies?” Harry whispered uncertainly; Sirius and Remus shared a sad, fond smile.

“Transfiguration,” they both responded; Harry looked confused.

“Prongs was an absolute _genius_ at anything to do with Transfiguration,” Sirius announced warmly; Remus nodded.

“It's why he was the very first to get the Animagus Transformation,” Remus said with a fond smile. “And, if he hadn't had his heart set on being an Auror, he would have easily been able to become the youngest Transfiguration Master in a good century.”

“If he had wanted to work harder, as well,” Sirius chortled; Remus rolled his eyes, and Harry smiled, both at the information about his father and the camaraderie between his two beloved Godfathers.

“Did... Did my mother have any Legacy Magic?” Harry asked hesitantly; the two men shared another look, uncertain.

“Lily was a Muggleborn,” Sirius finally said slowly. “And so, she was the first of her line. Any Legacy Magic she would have had, wouldn't have shown up very strongly in you, Pup, but...” Remus picked up the explanation gently.

“Lily was much like your father in her abilities in Charms,” he said softly. “When they had to go into hiding, she was well on her way to a Charms Mastery, you know. Given another year or two, she would have been a Charms Mistress.” Harry closed his burning eyes, and hid his face in Sirius' palm; lips thinning as he resolutely bit back the tears. _They are dead_ , he reminded himself firmly. _Crying will only make the happy memories sad._

“So,” he whispered after a few minutes, pulling back once he was positive he was composed. He smiled tentatively at the two adults peering down at him. “Blood Adoption?”

 

*******

 

“You look good, Pup!” Sirius grinned, taking in his son's (His _Son's!_ He had a son!) attire. The teen smiled shyly back, tugging at the well-fitted Muggle clothes uncertainly. His black hair was longer, now that it wasn't stuck up in every direction. It was wavy with a bit of curl at the end, reaching an inch or so under his chin. His eyes, which no longer needed glasses, were Remus's bright Amber, and he had Sirius' chin and Regulus' delicate nose. His eye shape was all Remus as well, almond-shaped with the smallest of tilts, giving him an faintly oriental look that was hidden on Remus thanks to the fatigue brought on by his disease. His scars had lightened a little more as well, the tender, fresh redness to them lightening thanks to the raised healing factor his Pup now possessed. It would still be a long while before they faded away almost-completely, but it was definitely progress. His shoulders had remained narrow, much like Regulus' had at his age, but his hands were definitely Orion Blacks, thin with long, narrow fingers, still carry the calluses hard work had painted them with.

“Blue looks good on you,” the Animagus declared approvingly, admiring the blue long-sleeved shirt his Pup was wearing, the soft material not bothering his scars at all. The long black sleeve-glove he wore on his left arm covered his badly scared hand before it slid under the shirt's sleeve, and matched the black jeans and blue-and-black shoes he was wearing.

“Ready to go, Cub?” Remus asked as he entered the room. He'd been getting their entire luggage all together in the Porkey's area. “Have you picked a name?” The three of them had decided that a name change was in order, to further distance themselves from the three hunted individuals that the British Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore were desperately trying to capture. They decided on the surname of Teruaki, which meant 'beautiful Autumn' because Harry's favorite time of the year had always been Autumn, when the world started changing from bright green to the colors of fire. Remus had chosen the first name of Kohaku, which meant 'amber', while Sirius had grabbed the name Seiki, which meant 'star' and 'beginning', in honor of the Black Family tradition of naming their children after stars, and the start of their new life together.

“I like the name Ken,” he informed them; Remus, now Ren, arched an eyebrow while Sirius, now Seiki, looked confused.

“Not something with an 'H'?” He asked. “To make it easier?” Harry, now Ken, shook his head, smiling faintly.

“What's it mean?” Kohaku asked knowingly; Ken's smile widened, the move pulling the scars on his cheek slightly.

“Born of fire.”

 

*******

 

“Where are we heading?” Ken asked curiously in Japanese as Kohaku drove them away from the major cities.

“I thought we could do with a small, yet people-filled area to settle in,” the Werewolf replied easily in the same language. Unlike Ken, however, Kohaku and Seiki had had to take a potion to learn to read and speak Japanese (it had been an illegal potion in England, but they'd been able to buy it at a tourist shop in Magical Tokyo, where their Portkey had dropped them. It had given the two a vicious headache, as the bottle had warned, but it was well worth it). Ken, they'd discovered, had picked up one of the rarer Legacy Magics the Blacks had boasted.

The Legacy of Languages, able to pick up any language quickly, to the point where they could speak fluently, as if it was their mother-tongue. He still had problems with the written, of course, but he'd pick it up quicker than most. Romaji was the easiest for him, thus far.

“So, where are we going?” Ken asked again, a hint of exasperation in his voice now, and Kohaku grinned at him from the rear-view mirror while Seiki dozed in the front seat.

“A small city named Ishiyama.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the first Saturday after Oga takes in Beel

**Chapter 1**

 

“Here we are!” Seiki sang as they pulled up in front of a decent-sized house. Ken blinked, curious, before letting Kohaku help him out of the car, his right arm still weak and bandaged beneath his glove and sleeves.

“Nice,” he declared, eying the two-story building curiously, but approvingly.

“And the neighborhood is nice and seems rather quiet, too!” Seiki chirped happily as Kohaku shut the trunk, Ken’s duffle bag in hand.

“Hai-“ Ken started, only for the three of them to cringe at the sudden, high-pitched wail that erupted from their across-the-street-neighbor’s house, just before the second story window closest to where they stood, exploded outward in a blast of electricity.

“Nani?” Ken asked, blinking in confusion; Seiki shrugged, and Kohaku rolled his eyes with a sigh, smiling faintly, before shaking his head.

“Ignore it, kiddo,” he suggested gently. Ken nodded in agreement and obligingly followed the Werewolf into their new house. “We gave you the room facing our explosive neighbor’s home, upstairs,” Kohaku informed him easily, ignoring the sound of Seiki’s cursing as he dropped what sounded like a coffee cup. “If nothing else, you’ll have something amusing to entertain yourself with.” Ken snorted, and hobbled carefully up the stairs after Kohaku. When he reached his room, he looked around with approval.

It was a rather decently sized bedroom, with a simple single-sized bed and cream colored walls. A wooden desk sat against the wall, and already had one of the newer computer models on it, ready for him to try out. The floor was wooden, and the closet small. Altogether, it was a plain, ordinary bedroom with nothing special at all about it.

“It’s perfect,” Ken declared, turning bright amber eyes up to meet his… Fathers, own amber eyes. Kohaku smiled, and gently set Ken’s large, dark blue duffle bag down inside the door.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said simply, smiling, the worn edges of his face softening slightly. “Remember, all of your things are in the bag, including your school bag. I’ll warn you ahead of time, Seiki had the _brilliant_ idea of sending you to the local high-school, instead of the upper-class one _I_ wanted to send you to. This one is, apparently, a delinquent’s free-for-all, if rumors are to be believed, so you may have some issues.” Ken nodded, lifted his magically-lightened and internally-enlarged bag onto his bed to begin unpacking.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it… Tousan,” he murmured; Kohaku smiled a little brighter at that, before it took on a feral edge, amber eyes brightening as the Wolf peeked through.

“And burn those trying to cross when you get there, Chibi,” he said, and, with a dark chuckle, waved farewell and went to save the dishes from Seiki and his clumsiness. Ken shook his head with a fond smile.

The Wolf always did act up, this close to the full moon.

 _“SHIT!”_ came an angry yowl from outside; curious, Ken limped lightly to the window, and blinked as he saw something rather strange, even with his magical history.

 _…Did that baby just electrocute that guy?_ He wondered, listening to the baby’s continued crying as the charred man twitched, lightning crackling brightly around the rather adorable lime-haired, naked baby, who continued to sob. Amused, he slid the window open and leaned on his window-ledge, bracing his fist against his cheek and just watching for a moment.

“Damn it!” The charred teen snarled, slowly sitting up to give the baby a truly fearsome look, which the baby ignored.

“Have you tried feeding him?” Ken called; making the charred guy and baby twitch and turn toward him.

“The hell are you looking at, asshole?!” The charred kid snarled; Ken rolled his eyes.

“Feeding him!” He reiterated easily. “As in, getting milk, putting it in a bottle, and heating it lightly? You know babies eat and sleep and shit and that’s mostly it until they hit about two, right?” The teen snarled, and shook his fist, and Ken watched in amusement as the baby started wailing again, promptly putting on his own, personal light-show, and zapping the would-be parent again. Ken snorted, and rolled his eyes, before gestured at the boy’s window in a ‘give me a minute’ way, and left his room.

“You going to the neighbor’s house, Ken-chan?” Seiki asked, grinning wildly in amusement; Ken rolled his eyes with a nod, shoving a bit of hair behind his ear.

“Guys got either a magical baby or a non-human,” he informed them, amber eyes bright with amusement. “It’s got a penchant for putting out a couple hundred watts of electricity when it cries.” Seiki whistled lowly impressed, before waving him away with only a bit of concern, and that was more of a ‘you’ll be home in time to make dinner, right?!’ kind of way.

“Have fun, Chibi!” Kohaku called from where he was putting things away in the kitchen. Ken let out an easy whistle in agreement, and limped to the house across from theirs, amused that he could hear the teens cursing from the gate. _The Oga’s_ , he though, reading the name on the door, before whistling up to the window.

“You want to let me in, or should I do it myself?” He called; a snarled curse and, a few moments later, the tall, lean form of the lightly-charred teen towered over him, a demonic cast to his features, narrow eyes bleeding red in ire.

“Neat,” was all Ken said, wondering if this guy had ever seen a pissed off mommy Dragon corner him and set him ablaze.

“What. Do. You. **_WANT?!_** ” The teen snarled; Ken rolled his eyes and pushed the boy back gently, stepping into his yard and catching the hiccupping sniffles of his target on the teens back.

“Ohayo, Chibi-chan,” he crooned, neatly plucking the lime-haired babe from the teens back, where he’d been clinging, inhumanly easy, like a spider monkey. He got a bit of static and a wet whine, making him croon wordlessly and turn his head to show off the gruesome scars his hair usually hid for him now. “Look here, little akuma,” he cooed, and the baby’s bright eyes locked on, going starry as his tears dried up. Small, pudgy hands latched onto the raw, red scars and made Ken wince slightly, before he chuckled. _Definitely not human_ , he thought, catching the strange, sulphur-like scent of what could only be a demon or demon-kin. He glanced over his shoulder, to see the taller teen straighten with a bemused look on his face, and smirked.

“Ohayo, Oga-kun,” he greeted the teen easily. “My name is Ken, and I’m your new neighbor. Would you please show me the way to your kitchen? I’ll make little Akuma-Chan here a bottle so he’ll feel less inclined to zap you, hmm?” Ken smiled, ignoring the painful tug on his scars thanks to little fingers. _At least he doesn’t have claws_ , was all he gratefully thought as Oga-kun lead him inside with a vaguely irritated huff, more-than-likely grateful for the temporary respite.

“So,” Ken said easily, nipping the little hand that touched his mouth, earning a squealing giggle of delight and some babbled sounds. “What’s this little ones name?”

“Baby Beel,” Oga-kun replied gruffly, before gesturing towards the kitchen and flopping down on his couch. “Fridge and shit is in there, have fun.” Ken rolled his eyes and limped past him.

“Well, Chibi-Akuma-chan,” he said, easily moving about the kitchen when little Beel decided to climb his naked self on top of his head while Ken went about making a bottle. “Your Da is grumpy, hai?” A growl-coo from the baby was his reply, and he chuckled, even as the babe tugged his hair sharply. “Peace, peace, Chibi! No insult meant.” He tested the milk against his arm, found it a touch hotter than he would normally allow, but baby-demon, so, without hesitation, he reached over his head and snatched the baby by his scruff, earning another cute growl, before he nimbly maneuvered the babe into the crook of his good arm, popping the teat into the now suddenly eager child’s mouth.

Humming, he limped carefully back to Oga-kun, and lowered himself gingerly onto the sofa on the opposite end, setting his damaged arm to the side a bit and slowly making a fist over and over, grimacing slightly before pushing his hair behind his ear on his scarred side, sighing as he leaned back and absently settled in to watch TV. The relaxed in silence, occasionally eying the other as Beel finished his bottle and contented himself crawling all over Ken and then over to his Da, babbling happily the entire time.

“So…” Ken finally said, turning and blinking as Oga-kun gave him a say-something-I-fucking-dare-you-stare as Beel danced excitedly on top of his head, some children’s show entertaining the young demon-baby. “How long have you been the Da of an Akuma?”

“Maou,” a cold woman’s voice said from behind them; the two teens glanced back, as Beel barely glanced away from the screen, only giving a welcoming coo. A beautiful blond woman in a Lolita-maid outfit stood in the kitchen, holding a bag of what appeared to be baby formula.

“Nani, ma’am?” Ken asked, tone completely polite even as Oga-kun scowled, eyes narrowing darkly.

“Where the hell did you come from, bitch?” The woman made a ‘hn’ sound, and set the bag on the counter.

“I made a trip back to the Demon World, Baka,” she said coldly. “The Little Master only drinks the finest of milk formulas, unless it is an emergency.”

“Well there was a fucking emergency,” Oga-kun snarled, incensed, eye twitching. “Beel was hungry enough he spent half-an-hour zapping my ass!” Ken lifted a hand, holding up the empty bottle.

“Ah, I made him up some human-formula milk, Ma’am. I am Teruaki Ken, and I’m your new neighbor. Ohayo~!” He sang, grinning brightly as he lightly tossed the empty bottle, which the blond-haired beauty caught with contemptuous ease, watching him with slit-pupil’d blue eyes.

“Ohayo,” she said coldly. “I am Hilde, the Little Master’s maidservant. I care for all his needs, and act as his mother.”

“Che,” Oga-kun said, sneering as he flumped back down, crossing his arms over his chest as Beel bounced on his head. “Care’s for all his needs my ass.” He growled; Ken gave him an amused look, and got a glare in return. “What the hell’s that look for, Scarface?” He snapped; Ken smiled wider.

“Nothing, nothing,” he said, amused. “Though, Chibi-Maou-chan is happy,” he said easily, watching the little lime-haired boy dance and growl at the bad guys on TV. “Ah, that reminds me,” he twisted back around, observing Hilde as the demoness moved around the kitchen, cooking. “Hilde-san?”

“Hn?” she replied without looking up.

“What did you mean by saying Chibi-Maou-chan is a Maou? How is it different from an Akuma?” Ken asked curiously; the blond demoness paused, and gave a sigh.

“The Little Master is the son of the great Dai-Maou-Sama, and heir to the Royal Throne of the Demon World,” she said clearly, coldly, eying him from the corner of her eye as Ken blinked, once in surprise at what she was saying, and again when he suddenly found a squealing Beel climbing into his lap, clapping and pointing at the TV while pulling on his shirt.

“Ah, hai, Beel,” he soothed, dragging his gloved hand through the baby’s hair. “Arigato, Hilde-san, for the explanation,” he called; she hummed once to show she had heard, and Ken found himself being forced to watch some weird kid’s show under the demanding tug of Beel’s hand and adorable babbles, Oga dozing off on the other end of the couch.

Strangely, he felt at home for the first time without Seiki and Kohaku being involved.

Smiling, he once again pulled his fingers through the baby’s soft, lime-green hair, and leaned back against the couch to soak in as much of the feeling as he could. Seiki would be whining about his empty stomach soon, and Ken would have to go help Kohaku in the kitchen as the Werewolf tried to keep the Animagus from breaking anything. For now, however, he would enjoy the piece of holding little Beel, and ignore the faint smell of Sulphur that graced his nose whenever the baby got especially excited, and whenever Hilde walked too close.

It was nice to just relax every once in a while…


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot about this fic or fandom???

**Chapter 2**

 

"Charming," Ken remarked dryly as he eyed he large gray building covered in graffiti and broken windows, thuggish teens slouching alone or in groups, eying each other with familiar wariness and disdain.

"I like it!" Seiki declared happily, grinning wildly up at the school and making both Ken and Kohaku snort.

"Of course you do," the Werewolf sighed fondly, shaking his head, before handing Ken his bag, a plain, dark gray side-bag that was charmed with only small expansion spells, just enough that he could still, logically, carry his things, as well as a minor anti-theft spell that would only alert the boy if someone was snooping in his bag, but not do anything to them. It was a Muggle school, after all, but there was no need to be careless.

"The bento's you made this morning are underneath your books at the bottom," Kohaku reminded Ken calmly as Seiki bounced around giddily. "There are extra supplies in the pencil bag, and an extra notebook as well, just in case. Your Inu-Tou and I will be stuck filing paperwork and visiting the hospital in the Capital for the rest of the day, and probably won't be back until late, so don't worry about cooking or waiting up, we'll eat while we're out."

"Hai, Tousan," Ken agreed, amused, as the Werewolf had already gone over all of this information.

Three times.

"Okay, okay, he get's it, Moony!" Seiki whined, flouncing over to throw himself over the older man's shoulder with an impish grin. "Let's _go_ ~! And, look, the neighbor kid is here!" He declared, pointing, and, indeed, Oga was sauntering slowly down the street, hands in his pockets and bored expression on his face. "He's in good hands! Come _on_!" He continued, hopping into the car and pointedly revving the engine; Kohaku sighed heavily, but Ken just chuckled and pushed him towards the car.

"Go, Tousan," he ordered affectionately. "I'll be just fine, promise." Two pairs of amber eyes locked for a few moments, before the tired face of the older man softened into a gentle smile, and he ruffled Ken's hair once, before climbing into the car which honked once and sped off.

"Heh," Ken breathed out in amusement, his sensitive ears catching the snarling scold of his Tousan as his Dogfather cackled gleefully.

"Yo, Ken," Oga's mild voice called calmly, and the scarred teen turned to find his tall neighbor slouching there behind him, staring at the school in boredom and picking his nose with his pinky. "So you're going to school here too, huh?" Ken blinked and smiled up at the taller boy.

"Hai, Oga-kun," he agreed, and blinked as, with a cheerful coo, Beel poked his adorable, lime-green head up over his human caretakers shoulder, green eyes glittering happily as he waved his rattle with a squeal. Ken grinned, feeling his scars pull, and waved back cheerfully. "And ohayo to you too, Chibi-Maou-Chan!" he stated warmly, getting a happy warble and the rattle banged against the side of Oga's unamused head. The taller teen was giving Ken a deadpan look, eyes glinting faintly red as his temple pulsed with annoyance, but Ken only smiled back slightly, deeply amused at is fellow human's plight.

"Shall we go?" he asked cheerfully; the pulsing grew stronger as Beel squealed and giggled and bashed his rattle harder than ever against Oga's head.

"Che," the teen spat, scowling darkly enough to scare any loitering delinquents out of the way as he stalked towards the school, forcing Ken to jog to keep up with his longer strides.

Ken didn't mind, the sight of naked Baby Beel clinging inhumanly to his Da's back, little spider-monkey that he was, was honestly too adorable to be bothered with anything else. Besides, they were heading towards the same classroom anyways.

"Eh, Oga!" A silver-haired teen called, cheerfully slipping out of a classroom and joining the three of them. "Ohayo! And you too, Beel!" He greeted the baby, who babbled a dismissive word at him in recognition before going straight back to bashing his rattle against his Da, getting a chuckle from Ken. "Eh? Who are you?" The teen asked curiously; Ken turned his head to look at him, and watched his face go pale as wide gray eyes locked on the gruesome scars on his face. Ken didn't mind; most people reacted the exact same way.

He'd get over it, eventually.

"Ohayo," he greeted warmly. "I'm Teruaki Ken, and I just moved in the house across the street from Oga-kun's. Please, call me Ken!" Those gray eyes blinked once, before the boy offered an uncertain smile.

"Ah, I'm Furuichi Takayuki, everyone calls me Furuichi, though. It's nice to meet you!" They didn't shake hands or bow, but they both nodded to one another amicably as they followed behind their grumpy friend. Which reminded Ken.

"Oi, Oga-Kun," he called; the other teen grunted. "Did you remember the Chibi's milk?" Oga froze, one foot raised, and slowly lowered it, radiating a dark aura that had any nearby delinquents cringing away fearfully, but Furuichi and Ken remained unflinching, the brunette just sighing as Furuichi shook his head.

"Eh, how do you _always_ manage to forget that, Oga?!" He complained, folding his arms up above his head and looking up at the ceiling. "It's almost like you _want_ Hilde-san to come here... Ah, is that it?!" He asked, suddenly excited, and Ken watched in bemusement as Oga turned, creakingly slow, face cast in dark shadow's and red glint in his eyes prominent. "You _do_ want the lovely Hilde-san to come see you! Oga, you dog!"

" _Furuichi_ ," Oga growled out, voice echoing demonically, and Ken wondered if that was due to aftereffects of being a Maou's parent or if it was uniquely Oga's.

"Ah?" Furuichi asked, grinning guilelessly at his friend, almost _proud_ looking...

Up until a truly impressive punch sent the teen _literally_ bouncing from ceiling to floor a few times, down the hallway, like a ping-pong.

Ken stared and let out a low, impressed whistle, and blinked as glaring red eyes locked on him.

"I didn't say anything," he stated simply, holding that ed gaze without twitching. Again, Oga, with his temperament and violence and demonic aura, had _nothing_ on the Horntail.

"Che," the teen spat, aura abruptly gone as he straightened slightly and continued moving. "Get your ass moving, Scarface," he growled out, Beel cooing and babbling contently as he snuggled his face into the delinquent's neck, eyes starry and bright. Again, Ken resisted the urge to coo.

He had, over the weekend, learned about Oga's plight, his unwanted duty of being a young Demon Lord's Parent, about the Great Demon Lord's orders to destroy humanity but, in all honesty, Ken seriously doubted it would happen.

Would Beel grow to be a powerful Maou? Of course. It was in his blood, his DNA, his Magic.

Would he grow up to Destroy Humanity? Most probably not. After all, being raised by a Human, constantly being around them, meeting them, it was far more likely that he would grow attached to Humans, or, at least, possessive of them.

And besides, he was unnaturally cute, despite his tendency to electrocute anyone within fifteen feet of him whenever he cried.

Smiling at said Maou when Beel turned to look at him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

It was going to be an interesting day, at least.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ken cried out with everyone else in the room as Beel's crying electrocuted them. Unlike the rest of them, however, he wasn't friend crispy, just singed and twitching as he shuddered in his chair. It turned out that Dragonfire was, in it's own way, a Magical Damage Repellent. Fire, electricity, acid, pretty much anything that _burned_ wouldn't effect him very much anymore.

It still hurt like _hell_ though, and, groaning, he slumped in his chair.

"Why did you forget his milk again?" He asked Oga weakly; the far more charred teen flopped a hand at him lifelessly.

"Shut... Up... Bitch..." he groaned out, Furuichi hissing painfully off to the side. Beel was still sniffling, tears and sparks gleaming on his cheeks, and Ken sighed as he reached for the baby, who warbled wetly at him and sparked against his fingers, which he ignored.

"Shh, shh, Beel," he murmured, setting the ruined side of his face against the baby's feeling his tiny, sharp fingers dig into scarred tissue and pull tightly on his hair as the baby whined unhappily. "Come on, you can have some of my lunch while Oga calls home and get's Hilde-san to bring you some food, okay?" Beel warbled again, but settled mostly against Ken's nuzzling, meekly nudging back and still giving off sharp bursts of static.

"Eh?" Furuichi muttered, blinking weakly at Ken. "Y-you got him to calm down?!" Ken hummed and reached for his unharmed bag, carefully digging in one-handedly.

"Hai. Baby's settle easily with som comfort and cuddles, isn't that right, Chibi-Maou-Chan?" He cooed, pulling out the bento boxes wrapped in his bag. "Oga, this one's for you, by the way," he told the staring, charred teen absently, shoving a dark lacquered box towards him, and nimbly opening the lighter box himself. A delicious smell rose out of it, the subtle stasis charm on the food meaning it was still warm.

Seasoned brown rice with thin slices of baked fish took up the largest portion of the bento, the smell of it making more than one nose twitch and, Ken was amused to see, a few heads peek around the corner of the classroom's door. in two of the other three parts of the bento were two separate groups of fruit and vegetables. The fruit was bright, vibrant strawberries and a few thinly sliced pieces of mango, while the vegetables were sliced cucumber, baby carrots, and a few pieces of cauliflower. In the final, smallest part of the bento, a plastic container holding chilled, banana-flavored yogurt sat.

"Here you go, Chibi," Ken coaxed soothingly, carefully opening the yogurt and using the small plastic spoon he'd packed with it, carefully beginning to give small bites to the suddenly eager, starry-eyed baby.

"K-Ken-kun," Furuichi stuttered, all but drooling as he stared at Ken's bento (Oga had already opened his and was scarfing it like a stray dog, hunched over and growling, cheeks chipmunk-full and rice dotting his face.) "Where did you get that bento?" Ken blinked, looking up from the happily clapping Beel, to find a large majority of the delinquents in the room staring hungrily at his food.

"Ah, I made it," he responded, not expecting the many jaws to drop.

As he suddenly found himself surrounded by eager, friendly/threatening teens, all trying to get him to make them food or hand his over, he couldn't help but let out a weak, exasperated sigh...

Until one of them snatched up the yogurt he'd been feeding Beel, and then he reacted swiftly and viciously, planting a foot so hard and deep into the teen's groin that his pelvis seemed to rise without his feet leaving the ground, everyone going dead silent as the teen (An upperclassmen if Ken remembered) wheezed out a weak gasp, gray-toned and suddenly clammy with sweat.

Calmly, as if nothing had happened, Ken took back the yogurt and returned to feeding the cheerfully cooing, clapping baby in his lap, who laughed loudly as the injured teen slumped to the floor, bashing his face on the way down.

"I'd appreciate it if none of you _ever_ tried to steal from a baby in front of me, okay?" Ken stated clearly, turning a sharp smile on the crowd while giving the last bite of yogurt to Beel. "Okay?" He asked again, scars pulling tight and gruesome against his face.

"H-HAI!" The rest of the room shouted, backing up quickly, and Ken nodded, before a sharp, demanding tug on his hair saw him looking back at Beel, who demandingly pointed at the fruit in his bento with a growl.

"Hai, hai, Chibi-Maou-Chan," he agreed, chuckling as he carefully broke the mango pieces down so that they wouldn't risk choking the happy baby, who actually seemed to have very sharp, if small, razor-like teeth in his mouth that weren't _quite_ enough to break his skin, but Ken could tell they would be _hell_ once they started 'growing in' properly.

When Hilde showed up an hour later with the missing milk, she gave Ken a considering stare when the teen explained what he had fed her Young Master, who was currently fast asleep on Oga's chest as the teen boredly glowered at the Demoness.

"Hmm," was all she'd said, before handing _him_ the milk and calling Oga an idiot, before hopping out the window and onto a large, screeching dragon-bird. Ken could only shrug and put the milk in his bag along with the two empty bentos.

He'd never expected a normal life, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> Seiki - Sirius  
> Kohaku - Remus  
> Ken - Harry


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which There Is A Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to decide, really, who's going to end up with Ken. A lot of people want Oga, but I've always kinda pictured him as Asexual, but it could still work out (Romantic-Asexual Oga sounds kinda adorable tbh). I'm leaning towards an OC you're going to meet soon. You guy's will have to keep me updated.
> 
> (ALSO, WHERE IS ALL THE FURUICHI/JABBERWOCK PORN?! THE DEMON IS BAE! "Who Do I Kill? Everyone, it's everyone, right?" Lolz, Murder Puppy)
> 
> If I DO end up hooking Oga and Harry/Ken up, the pairing would be Electrical-Fire and Insurance does not cover it XD

Ken found himself spending a majority of his time with Oga, Furuichi, Hilde, and, of course, Beel. Seiki and Kohaku were stuck in the Capital, the nearest and biggest Japanese Magical District, taking care of registration and a lot of other tedious paperwork, and the both of them were undergoing tests and care from Mind-Healers and Healers alike, due to their past situations and Kohaku's disease. Ken himself had been checked, but, besides a medicinal cream to help the scars and a few nutrient potions, his Blood Adoption had covered and fixed most of his previous issues.

Still, it meant that most days he was on his own at the Teruaki house, which lead to him wandering over to his neighbors and spending several hours just hanging out with the delinquent. This also meant that he found himself spending more time around Hilde as well, and the Demoness had taken to staring at him with slightly-narrowed, gleaming eyes that often edged into an inhuman turquoise, pupils dark and slit. She hadn't said more than a few questions, mostly about how her Young Master was if she'd gone somewhere and returned to find Ken at the Oga House, but, the boy could tell she was seriously thinking on a few things.

Today seemed to be the day she'd ask.

"Ken," she said, voice serious and cool, eyes gleaming inhumanly, and the teen peered up at her from the floor, Beel bouncing on his stomach and hitting him with his rattle as he watched Oga and Furuichi play some video game that had to do with conquering the universe or something (Ken had been dozing off, to be honest).

"Hai, Hilde-san?" he asked cautiously; those eyes flickered, fever-bright, before she was moving, pulling a sharp, thin blade from her pink umbrella and slashing at him.

Ken moved, hands locking protectively around Beel as he threw himself to the side, somersaulting away and ending in a crouch beside the started teens.

"Eh, H-Hilde-san?!" Furuichi yelped, face twisting into a rather amusing panicky-expression; Oga looked both alarmed and annoyed, 'che'ing as Hilde slowly pulled her gleaming blade from the floor.

"You're fixing that later, Bitch," he grumbled, but Hilde didn't take her eyes from Ken, who was curled protectively over Beel still, the baby wide-eyed and growling in confusion. Slowly, Ken stood, and set Beel in Oga's lap, the baby ignoring his Da for once, staring back and forth between his Nursemaid and the teen.

"Teruaki Ken," the Demoness stated coldly, eyes gleaming. "Fight Me." Ken tilted his head down, amber eyes glittering behind his hair as he stared.

"...Allow me to go home and get my weapon, then," he offered carefully; Hilde's hand tightened on her sword handle, but she nodded curtly, and the two left the room swiftly, making the teens left being blink rapidly.

"Did... Did Ken just agree to fight Hilde-san?!" Furuichi choked out; Oga slowly sat the controller down.

"This isn't going to end well," he murmured, before growling under his breath and heaving himself to his feet. "Oi, Furuichi, let's go," he declared, stalking out of his room, Beel clinging to his shirt and letting out soft, confused little growls.

Hilde was waiting out in the street, staring at the Teruaki house with a sharp expression, slit pupils a little wider than normal in this state, almost like a cat hunting prey.

"Oi, Bitch!" Oga called carelessly, frowning as Beel warbled at her, also frowning. "Why'd you want to fight Scarface?" Hilde hummed quietly.

"I cannot allow anyone such close contact with the Young Master, especially so frequently, without being aware of their abilities and aims. Especially not someone who has such ease in reacting to and caring for the Young Master." Oga frowned heavier than ever, and Furuichi blinked rapidly.

"So... You want to fight Ken... Because he does what you do?" The silverette asked slowly, in confusion, and a dark aura began to radiate off the Demoness as Oga snorted.

"You want to fight Ken because he's a better mother than you?!" He jeered with amusement; Hilde grit her teeth, which were looking decidedly fang-like, but, before she could answer, the Teruaki's door opened, and Ken stepped out, hair pinned back in a tie and amber eyes sharply narrowed. on his back was a genuine sword, an English-style blade that looked almost like a narrow broadsword, gleaming gold and silver with a dark, blood colored stone embedded in the pommel.

Honestly, Ken didn't know when, how, or why the Sword of Gryffindor had come to find him, but he'd woken up a few days before to find the pommel in his hand and the gem glowing eerily. It had helped him out against the basilisk when he was twelve, so he knew he could trust it now.

"Ready?" He asked the Demoness calmly; Hilde didn't answer, just raised her blade and, in a blur of movement, launched herself at him. Keen instincts lighting up, the reek of sulpher curling around him as he twisted in place, Ken met the Demoness's eyes as their swords clashed, sparks making their eyes glow faintly. Ken shoved, and Hilde threw herself way as he struck out with a leg, but she was already lunging at him again.

He had no idea how long they fought, sparks and sulphur filling his head as they twisted and clashed. She'd gotten him a few times, thin, painful nicks on his arms, unscarred cheek, and left thigh, but he'd managed to land a single cut on her forearm too and, considering she was a Demon, that was the more impressive part.

As they moved apart, Ken gasping and sweaty, and Hilde only looking a little scuffed from the one time he'd managed to force her into a roll, someone interrupted their fight.

That someone being a tall, muscular man with a mustache as he jogged happily down the street and came to a stop in front of Ken.

"Alaindelon?!" Everyone but Ken and Beel exclaimed in confusion, but the large man only beamed happily, dark eyes glittering and sparkling inhumanly bright in the sunlight.

"Transfer~!" The man all but sang, almost rapturous as he reached up to his own forehead and pulled himself in two, a glowing, brilliant aurora swirling within him, making Ken take an instinctive step back as he stared, wide-eyed. And there, at the very center, blinking slowly out at him...

Was a baby.

"I... Um... C-congratulations?" Ken offered the still-split Demon uncertainly as the baby crawled towards him. "It's, um, it's a girl?" And it was, a little naked baby girl with dark red hair up in two tiny, spiky pigtails that stuck out of the side of her head, and covered her ears, and a bright blue pacifier that looked... Just like... Beels?

Blinking rapidly, Ken yelped as the baby started to fall out of the Demon, dropping his sword in order to scoop her up into his arms. She blinked crimson eyes up at him and growl-cooed, latching fingers that definitely had the beginning of claws on them, into his scars with a squeal.

"Transfer, complete~!" Alaindelon sang out, closing himself and clapping his large hands happily. "You will be a most excellent parent for the young Princess!" He declared grandly, curling his fists under his chin and... well... _Sparkling_ at Ken enthusiastically. Ken could only blink at him, and look down at the babbling baby in his arms.

She stared up at him with starry crimson eyes, honestly being incredibly adorable.

"What?" He asked, confused; Alaindelon nodded and did a strange ballet-like move to end up next to the stunned-looking Hilde.

"Oh, yes, you see," he started explaining happily. "The Great Demon Lord has heard so much about your parenting capabilities from Hilde-san's reports, that he knew you would be the perfect caretaker for the Young Master's playmate and Betrothed!"

"Betrothed?!" The humans all exclaimed; Hilde nodded, reluctantly sliding her blade back into her umbrella.

"Congratulations, Ken," she told him grudgingly. "You are now the parent of Princess Wendigo de Dragos. The future Wife of the Young Master and his playmate." Ken stared at her, and then looked down at the baby snuggling into his chest.

"...Huh," was all he could manage.

Seiki was going to have fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to those who guess Wendi's parents correctly!!


	5. Chapter 4

Wendigo, or Wendi as Ken decided to call her (Really, it was more feminine and the little girl was just adorable), was a surprisingly cuddly little Demon Baby, and refused to release Ken's hair or face or shirt, whichever bit she was clinging to at the moment. They had returned to Oga's room with the new baby in tow, settling in various places around the delinquents place.

"So," Ken started slowly, absently untangling Wendi's claws from his hair and settling her on his lap as he perched on the bed next to Oga, Beel in his lap. "I'm a Da now?"

"More like a mother," Oga snorted, leaning back boredly as Beel peered over at Wendigo.

The little red-haired girl met the green-haired boy's eyes, and the two of them...

Instantly hated one another.

"Mother, then," Ken agreed wryly, amused as he watched Furuichi sputter at his easy acceptance, absently moving his hand about to keep the two babies from hitting one another, Wendi's still-soft claws glinting in the light and Beel's rattle clinking ominously with every attempted swing, their high-pitched growls a cute background noise. Oga, of course, mad no attempt to help, the ass.

"For however long it takes for the Young Master to Destroy all of Humanity, you and Oga-baka are responsible for your separate charges," Hilde stated firmly, perched on the only chair. Furuichi was sitting cross-legged on the ground and Alaindelon was humming happily next him. "They are now, for all intents and purposes, your own children. It is an extremely high honor to be the Parent of a Maou and one of our Princesses." The two adult demons in the room nodded firmly together, and Ken could only roll his eyes with bemusement.

"Wait," Furuichi blurted, startled suddenly. He pointed at Wendi with a frown. "Does that mean we'll have _two_ babies that _electrocute_ everyone when hungry or crying?!" Oga twitched, turning his head slowly to stare first at Wendi, then at Beel, sweat beading his forehead and a blank, considering look on his face.

"Of course not," Hilde scoffed. "The Young Master's abilities are from his Line, and only the Great Lord Demon's family has ever controlled it to such a degree and power level."

"Then, what happen's when Wendi cries?" Ken wondered, only to miss catching Beel's rattle in his distraction. The hard toy smacked down on Wendi's forehead unforgivingly, making everyone freeze.

"Beel!" Ken blurted scoldingly, but it was too late.

Wendi's crimson eyes watered, her mouth wobbled and a high, hurt whine escaped her throat. Smoke began to drift out of her nose as flicking yellow sparks sputtered out from around her hair.

"Princess, wait!" Hilde cried, but it was too late.

With an almighty, high-pitched scream, Wendigo de Dragos let loose, and, immediately, a small explosion of flames erupted around herself and Ken, a far smaller circumference than Beel's, but causing far more collateral damage.

For a split seconds, Ken was Harry again, trapped within the Horntail's flames, a scream stuck in his throat as he writhed and cringed. He was dying, burning alive, the scream of the crowd as it happened a distant sound...

Only... No. That wasn't right.

The flames were hot but not burning him, and, and the screams weren't _screams_ but crying, wailing.

_A baby in the fire._

Snapped out of the flashback, Ken moved, scooping Wendi up and staggering to his feet, blinded by the flames but able to stand and rock in place, shushing the little girl and rubbing her back, doing everything he could to sooth her, rubbing his aching, hyper-sensitive scars against her cheek and kissing the bright red mark on her forehead. Distantly, beyond the roar of flames and the screaming cry of Wendi, he could hear Oga and Furuichi shouting, Hilde and Alaindelon commentating, and Beel's fascinated growl-coos, but at the moment, all of that faded to background noise, because Wendi was staring up at him and crying, reaching tiny claws up to his face.

"There, there, Wendi-chan," he crooned softly, smiling as she latched her claws onto his head and wrapped her legs around his neck almost chokingly-tight, warbling into his hair as rubbed his scars against her belly and blew a raspberry against his, getting a startled, wet giggle, the flames abruptly being whisked away to nothingness in an honestly over-dramatic swirl. "There's that adorable grin," he crooned, blowing another raspberry, and getting a much clearer giggle, sparks and flickers of flames spinning erratically through the air still. Carefully, he worked her legs away from his neck, wincing as she all but hung from his hair. His amber eyes locked on her wet crimson, and he smiled, bright and sweet, feeling his scars pull painfully, no doubt bright red from the heat.

"There's my little princess," he murmured, kissing her on the nose and getting an automatic nuzzle back, which, frankly, was beyond adorable, especially with her soft sniffles.

"Wao," Oga and Furuichi said at once, as Wendi curled against Harry's chest, still clinging to his hair with one pudgy fist, hiding her face in his neck as he continued to rock her side to side. Within moments, the little Demoness was fast asleep, limp against him and making soft warbling noises with every breath.

"Dabbu?" Beel asked, and Ken turned and gave him a small smile, taking in the place he'd been sitting with a wince. The blanket covering that part of the bed now owned a charred circle, and, when he glanced down, the burned teen could only sigh.

His new daughter had burned his shirt off, leaving behind only tattered, charred bits and heat-sensitive scars on display.

"Little firecracker," he sighed, shaking his head in bemusement as he settled one head gently against the back of her head, rubbing the unbelievably soft hair there affectionately.

"I guess that answers any questions about her crying," Furuichi muttered weakly, before he suddenly choked and looked gray. "Oh Kami-sama, the school isn't going to last with _two_ of them!" Ken laughed softly as Oga twitched and stared from Beel to Wendi with a gray, blank face. Beel, however, was waving his rattle again, starry-eyed, and making the exact same noises he made when he wanted you to do something again. Carefully, Ken walked over and sat down, neatly catching the young Maou's rattle and gently holding it, making Beel blink and peer up at him, growling in confusion.

"Beel," he started, voice gentle but firm. "You can't hit Wendi with this again, not so hard at least, okay? She's going to be your wife one day, and I know, you don't like her right now, but that doesn't mean you get to hit her." Beel made a soft noise, eyes huge and almost hurt, and Harry smiled at him. "Don't worry, you can both still play and wrestle and, when yo're older, feel free to fight and spar all you want, but you are never to hurt one another like your Da hurts the idiots who attack him, understand? And I'll make sure Wendi knows this too, okay, it's not just you being told." Beel sniffled and nodded weakly, peering up at Harry uncertainly, until the burned teen released his rattle and scooped him up to cuddle into his free shoulder, which the little Maou did, nuzzling against his neck and giving a purring-coo before pulling away.

"Dabbu," he told Harry seriously, nodding, and reaching over to give Wendi's back a firm, clumsy pat. "Buu." He nodded again, holding Ken's eyes, before wiggling own and crawling back into Oga's lap, looking pleased with himself, and Ken chuckled before shaking his head and focusing on his new daughter's sleep-"talking".

He had a feeling he was going to be just fine as a parent...

After he figured out how to get Hilde to pick up baby formula for him as well as Oga, because he seriously doubted he'd be able to buy it anywhere, unless it had a human-equivalent, of course but... Well, he got the feeling the Demoness didn't like him for some reason...

Oh well, he'd figure it out eventually!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, an actual episode/Time-Line update!

**Chapter 5**

Ken spent the night at Oga's, curled up around Wendi on a spare futon, the tiny Demoness radiating enough heat in her sleep that he didn't even need a sheet, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Hilde and Oga had taken the bed, Beel snoring cutely between them.

Ken may have taken a picture of them.

He also had a picture of Wendi asleep on his chest as his new phone background.

He had no regrets.

"Ohayo, Oga's," he greeted his friends' family sleepily, smiling at them as Wendi nuzzled her face into his neck with a grumpy growl.

"Ohayo, Teruaki-kun!" Oga's mother greeted warmly, his father smiling and his sister blinking sleepily. Then all eyes locked on Wendi, and he could only chuckle as Oga's mother began to coo at her.

"My, such a cute little girl!" She declared; Ken beamed. "Is she yours, Teruaki-kun?"

"Yes she is, my little princess," he agreed happily. "Wendi, say Ohayo to Oga-kun's Kaachan," he coaxed; the little Demoness reluctantly pulled her face out of his neck, stared blearily in the Oga Shouko's direction.

"...Gah-woo," she stated sleepily, before promptly digging her face back into Ken's neck with a purr.

"Awww!" The Oga Family all said, grinning at him.

"I'm glad you have a little one too, Teruaki-Kun!" Oga's father declared firmly. "While it's irresponsible for men as young as you and Tatsumi to even _have_ babies, I have no doubt that you will be a very good influence on my son." Ken shrugged his unoccupied shoulder and offered a bemused smile.

"If you say so, Oga-san." At that moment, Hilde wandered in, giving Ken a cool nod and moving toward the fridge, offering Oga's family a small smile.

"Ohayo, Kaasan, Tousan, Neesan," she greeted simply, and was greeted in return. "Ken, you may use one of the tins of formula here. Alaindelon picked up the wrong brand from his last trip home. It will be an adequate form of sustenance for the Princess," she informed him, turning and offering a bright pink can with a serious look. Relieved, Ken accepted it with a smile.

"Arigato, Hilde-san. I seriously appreciate it," he told her warmly, shifting Wendi on his shoulder so that he could slide the formula into his bag. "I've got to head home to change clothes and find something for Wendi to wear. Arigato, again, for allowing me to spend the night," he told Oga's parents earnestly, giving them a half-bow as Wendi whined and started kneading her soft claws into his neck and shoulder. Wincing a bit, he offered another way and slipped out the door, crossing the street as Wendi's soft whine's became louder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Princess," he crooned as he opened the door.

"Ken-kun, is that you?" Kohaku asked from the kitchen, and Ken winced a bit as, startled, Wendi's claws clenched hard.

"Hai, Tousan. Um, congratulations?" He called, hearing the chair scrape against the floor.

"For what?" Kohaku asked, poking his head around the doorway, only to freeze, staring in bewilderment at Ken and the young Demoness whining in his arms. Seiki's head poked comically around the door-frame just under his, the two of them blinking hard at the same time, making Ken's sheepish smile turn amused.

"You're grandparents!" He declared cheerfully as Wendi finally stopped whining and began to warble and growl demandingly, leaning back and yanking unhappily at his hair, making him wince.

"...I think you need to explain some things, Ken-kun," Kohaku managed slowly; Seiki just nodded, wide-eyed and fascinated as smoke began to waft warningly from the baby's nose, eyes watering as her stomach growled. The heat radiating from her increased a few degrees and Ken cooed soothingly.

"Let me feed Wendi, and I'll explain it all," he agreed, making his way to the kitchen. It was going to be a fun morning, he was sure. Especially when his Father's smelled the sulfur rising from Wendi as her inherent Magic reacted to her emotions.

Oh, yes. Definitely a fun morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ken sighed in exasperation as he trotted towards school. Kohaku and Seiki had gotten as much information on Wendi and the Demons around them and why as they could, and then the two crazy older men had demanded spending time with their new Grand-Cub, and so Ken found himself running late. And, besides that, he'd almost tripped over a bag of what he recognized as Beel's far more potent baby formula, and was sure that poor Oga-kun was feeling the baby's hangry wrath by now.

Wendi cooed happily from her perch on his shoulders, the tiny Gryffindor-colored dress Kohaku had Transfigured for her rubbing softly against Ken's scars. The little Demoness hadn't liked the dress at first, but then Kohaku had tapped it, changing it to silk and lace instead of plain cotton, and the little Princess had settled, petting and patting the bright gold and red with happy coos. Seiki had even made her a cute little set of gold-colored lion-ears to peek out of her crimson hair, and Ken, well, he had maybe gone a little overboard taking pictures, but, seriously, could you blame him?!

Anyways, upon entering the school, he found out that not only had no one noticed he was late, but that Oga had gone off to find some Third Year to see if he was strong enough for Beel to take a liking to (Ken doubted that, even if he was stronger, this Kanzaki wouldn't be Beel's Da. Children clung to their possessions, their loved ones. Oga would literally have to betray Beel so deeply that the baby would pull away himself and, as sadistic and cruel and crude as Oga was, he cared for Beel in his own way. Again, possession is 9/10ths of the law.).

Sighing in annoyance as he wandered the Third Year hallways, Ken paused to peer up at two pairs of dangling legs.

"Well, he's definitely been here," he mused to Wendi, who nodded her head with a firm "Gah!" noise. Ken wandered onward, Beel's formula hanging from the bag on his arm. Catching sight of movement in one of the classrooms, he peered in, meeting the nervous, narrowed eyes of the student there.

"Ah, Sempai!" He greeted warmly. "Could you point me in the direction Oga-kun went? He dropped his baby formula and I doubt his son will appreciate it," he chuckled; the Sempai cringed back, the other delinquents in the room forcing him forward again in self-preservation.

"U-um..." He stuttered, and then slowly lifted a trembling finger and pointed down the hallway. Ken leaned back and peered that way, spotting a few more thugs peeking around a door-frame, and a glimpse of Furuichi's silver hair.

"Ah, I see!" He said, flashing the nervous Sempai a bright smile. "Arigato, Sempai!" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out one of the many little snack-pouches he'd smuggled there without Seiki stealing them, and handed it to the stunned thug with a bright grin. "Have a nice day, Sempai!" He stated warmly, and left him there. Inside the classroom, the thug slowly opened the pouch, and found homemade Dorayaki with honey-sweetened anko filling. The smell alone was enough to make him drool and he was quick to shove it in his mouth before his classmates could do more than catch a whiff.

The resulting fight sent more than one home with injuries, but the original snack-owner couldn't careless about his broken bones because it had been the most delicious Dorayaki he had ever tasted.

Wandering towards the gathered crowd at the end of the hall, Ken was oblivious to the fight he'd just inadvertently caused but, perched on his shoulders, Wendi watched with sparkling eyes until they moved out of range.

"Gah-coo," she crooned gleefully, patting her 'kaachan' on the head excitedly and getting a chuckle.

"Let's find Beel-Chan and get the two of you fed, shall we, Wendi-chan?" Ken asked as they reached there destination...

Just in time to see a large Third Year with pig-tails forcing himself to his feet of the ground, obviously badly injured but standing strong.

"Wao," Ken murmured, impressed.

"Ah, Ken-kun!" Furuichi greeted, looking relieved to see a familiar face. "And Wendi-hime!"

"What's going on, Furuichi, besides Oga being silly again?" Ken asked curiously, peering around one of the Second Year sycophants this Kanzaki had gathered.

"Ah, well..." The silver-haired boy started, only for both of them to fall silent as the blond-haired Third Year Ken figured was the boss of the group ordered the piggy-tailed-teen to jump out the window.

"...What." Ken stated, face cold as his whole body went tense. Wendi went quiet and still as well, curling her claws into his hair and ducking down a bit with wide eyes.

"Everyone give him a round of applause," Kanzaki said carelessly; nobody moved. _"Applause..."_ Nervous, several people clapped; Ken stepped slowly forward, ignoring furuichi's half-hearted attempt to stop him, until he and Oga were side-by-side, staring at the Third Years from beneath their bangs. Their Demonic charges were silent and watchful.

"There you go," Kanzaki continued cruelly, smiling coldly. "Everyone's waiting, my pretentious pal, Shiroyama-kun," he said, shrugging faintly; Ken's fists slowly clenched, his teeth clenched. "What's wrong? You can stand up but you can't walk?"

"That's enough." Ken spoke, voice quiet and icy-cold.

"Hmm?" Kanzaki asked, turning and glancing at him.

"I said. That's. _Enough_ ," the burned teen stated. Slowly, he walked forward, eyes shaded.

"Oya? Are you going to try and st-!" Kanzaki started, only to startle as Ken shoved him out of the way, making the older boy stumble in surprise, and then promptly ignored him. Instead, Ken walked up to the piggy-tailed teen, Shiroyama, and stood still and silent for a moment. Wendi stared up at the older boy with wide eyes. Moving calmly, Ken reached into his pocket, and pulled out a clean handkerchief, and reached up.

With gentle movements, he wiped blood from the older students face, lifting his own and smiling softly up at the stunned teen.

"Loyalty, courage, and a willing heart," he murmured aloud, the stunned, frozen teens around them easily hearing it. "Those are character traits you should be proud of claiming, Shiroyama-Sempai," he told the older boy firmly, leaning back and smiling kindly. "It takes a lot of those traits, to be willing to both stand up for and up _to_ , someone you obviously admire and respect. You remind me a lot of a friend I once had," he murmured, nostalgically remembering a shy, pudgy pacifist of a First Year who was willing to fight his friends to stop them from doing something against the rules.

"People who misuse and don't cherish those traits are worse than _trash_ ," he stated, looking over his shoulder at Kanzaki with his bright, warm smile. "And don't deserve your loyalty." Kanzaki blinked, looking honestly startled. Actually, the whole room bar Oga, Beel, and Wendi looked utterly gobsmacked. Turning around, Ken started back towards his friend, but Kanzaki stepped forward, face cool and blank, staring down at him as Ken stared right back, unflinching.

"Hmph," the Third Year snorted, lips twitching. Reaching forward, he deliberately straightened Wendi's lion-ears, making Ken's eyes flash in a warning. "There seems to be a lot of upstarts in the First Years this time around," he mused, puling away and walking confidently over to Oga. "A real shame, that. I have your first job, Oga-kun," he stated, leaning forward to peer into Beel's eyes as he gently pet the baby Maou's hair, a half-smile/half-smirk on his lips.

" _Take out the Trash_ ," he ordered calmly; Oga didn't twitch, Beel growling quietly. "Well, didn't you hear me? Throw them _both_ out the window. _Now._ "

"...No, it's not you," Oga said calmly; Kanzaki blinked and looked up, to see the younger boy smiling a bright, friendly smile. "Take a flying leap, Asshole," he ordered; a red aura surrounded his right arm, and Beel's eyes seemed to glow as he growled. " _Oga..._

" ** _Vortex Punch!_** " He snarled, and smashed that glowing fist into Kanzaki's face, sending him flying across the room, throwing desks into the air.

"Ah, Oga!" Furuichi stuttered while the surrounding thugs gaped in shock.

"Ah, did I get him?" Oga asked; Ken chuckled as Wendi warbled excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"I think you should have hit him harder," he told his friend honestly, vindictively pleased as he wandered back over to Oga's side. Wendi wiggled down his neck to reach over and pat Beel's head with a growling coo, Beel laughing back at her, before, eyes gleaming eerily, the two Demon babies focused on Kanzaki.

" _How dare you_ ," the Third Year growled, picking up one of the many yogurt-drink cartons around him. Furuichi tried to play it off as Oga slipping, making Ken snort as the silver-haired strategist laughed nervously and very _fakely_ as Kanzaki slowly stood.

"He should have slipped harder, than," the burned teen mused easily.

"That's not _helping_ , Ken-kun!" Furuichi yelped; Kanzaki glared coldly.

" _You aren't getting away with this_ ," he growled lowly; blank-faced, he threw the carton into the air. Oga's eyes rose to watch it boredly, while Ken's eyes remained on the Third Year, who launched himself forward rapidly.

Leg in the air, bringing it down for a mighty axe-kick, the two Demon parents moved. Oga's forearm lifted, neatly blocking the kick, while Ken caught the yogurt drink and stopped with his face directly in front of Kanzaki's.

"Mah, you're rather flexible, Kanzaki-Sempai," he noted, with a fake smile. "How far can you jump?"

"Let's find out," Oga agreed, that thick, red aura gleaming around him again as he shifted his forearm to grab the Third Year's ankle. " _Oga... **Hell Throw!**_ " He roared; Kanzaki cried out as he was whipped through the air.

" _Take a flying leap, Asshole!_ " Oga shouted as he released his grip, and sent Kanzaki smashing through the windows with a loud cry. Ken, who had ducked under the swinging upperclassmen, whistled from where he was crouched on the ground, grinning brightly as he lifted a hand to shade his eyes from the rather abrupt sunshine. A cloud of dirt shot upward as Kanzaki found himself buried cruelly in the dirt.

"Nice throw, Oga-kun," he commented; Oga just let out a 'che' and turned away.

"Come on, Scarface, Furuichi," he ordered, sauntering out the door with a bored look on his face. "This classroom smells like shit."

"Hai," the two agreed, following after the other teen. Ken paused in the doorway, glancing back at the pale-faced Shiroyama, and offered him a small smile.

"Take care of yourself, Sempai," he offered gently, nodding at him, before trotting away to catch up with his friends.

It was looking to be an interesting time at Ishiyama, if fights like this were what he had to look forward to.

Cuddling Wendi to his chest as the starry-eyed baby babbled excited nonsense at him, he grinned, pulling his scars slightly.

He couldn't wait!


End file.
